New Beginnings
by bubbles1234
Summary: Edward left Bella and a day later Bella is turned by a vampire. So what happens when she meets them 25 years later? Bella is in a new coven family! THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Transformation

Bella's POV

_Flashback_

_"Bella were leaving" Edward told me._

_"Oh but why now?" I asked him_

_"Bella its time. How long can we stay here for? Carlisle is claiming to be 33 we cant keep this up any longer." He said._

_"What will I tell Charlie?" I asked him, he didn't look at me when I said this,"Edward when you say we-"I whispered._

_" I mean my family and myself." He interrupted._

_" Okay, I'll come with you." I told him._

_"You cant, Bella. Where we are going its not the right place for you."_

_" No Edward. Where you are is the right place for me!" I yelled._

_" Im no good for you. My world is not for you." He told me while shaking his head._

_I thought for a second, "Edward what happened with Jasper was nothing! " I shouted again._

_"Your right. It was exactly what was to be expected." _

_" You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

_" As long as that was best for you." He interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it? I don't care! You can have it! I don't want it without you!" I shouted even louder._

_" But I dont want you too come with me." He spoke each word slowly, his eyes cold on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_I took a long pause before I spoke again, "You...don't...want me?" I spoke the words that caused the most pain._

_"No." He told me, his eyes still staring at me._

_" Don't do this Edward please!" I begged him._

_"Your not good for me Bella." He told me, this time looking around then back to my face, " Promise me you wont do anything reckless or stupid." _

_I nodded helplessly._

_" I'm thinking of Charlie, he needs you so for him take care of yourself." _

_I nodded again, "I will." I whispered._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," He said, "I promise this is the last time you will see me. I wont come back. I wont put you through anything like this again." He told me as he kissed my head. After that I looked up and he was gone. I tried to follow him but hes a vampire I cant catch up, "Edward! Edward! Edward come back!" I kept shouting and begging until I fell and hit my head on a rock then I remember darkness._

_[ End flashback ]_

I woke up in my bed I don't know how I got there but I was, weird huh. The last thing I remember was me running after Ed- him then I hit my head. I ran down the stairs to find Charlie sitting in his chair watching T.v.

"Morning dad." I said.

" Morning Bells how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Oh I'm fine um dad how did I get here last night?" I asked him.

"You don't remember?", I shook my head, "Oh you didn't come home yesterday but your truck was here, I sent out a search party and Sam Uley found you in the woods unconscious." He told me. Wow.

"Oh wow I guess I should call him later and thank him but for now Im gonna go for a run." I said.

" Are you sure that's a good idea?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes dad I will be back home soon" I reassured him.

" OK be careful!" He shouted while I walked out the door.

" I will!" I shouted back. I decided I would take a visit to the meadow. I started jogging towards the path to the meadow and then when I got there I knelt down and just touched the ground remembering my first time there with Edward. When I got up I saw a familiar looking face and then I realized it was Victoria.

"Bella, Bella, Bella such a silly girl to be out here all alone." She said with a smile.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked her but I already knew why.

"Well I went to the Cullens house to find it empty, know it should be easy to kill you without your precious Edward in the way." Her smile grew wider.

"They will come back they will hunt you down!" I yelled.

"OH I'm sure they wont I mean how much could you mean to them if they left you here with no protection?" She asked.

"They visit all the time." I lied, by know she was in right in front of me.

"But right know they are far away so this shouldn't be a problem." She told me with a big smile on her face.

"Just do it kill me!" I shouted, by now I didn't care there was no point in living.

"It would be a great pleasure to." That's when I felt like there was a fire burning through me then I realized she had bit me. Next think I know is im on the ground in agony and when I opened my eyes Victoria was gone and there was a wolf instead.

I closed my eyes and screamed in pain it hurt so bad and then everything went black.


	2. Moving to Forks

Bella's POV

Today was the day I would finally go back to Forks after 25 years, I didn't want to go back because of all the painful memories but our 'father' Axel thought that we needed a change so we would move to Forks. After Victoria changed me she was killed by a pack of wolves before she could lay another finger on me. Jacob Black my best friend was apart of the pack, he carried me into the forest and stayed with me until my change and once it was over he left me and I was left on my own. About 3 days later I was hunting even though I had no idea how and then I came across Kyle. Kyle and I started talking and then he asked me to join Axel's coven and so I did, here I am 25 years later with a real family, when I joined, Kyle and I became a couple. Kyle was 19 when he was changed by Axel.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in!" I shouted. In came my two sisters Macy and Erika. Macy was 11 years old when she was changed and Erika was 9 years old.

"Bella there's no need to shout we can hear you fine." Erika giggled.

"Ok ok." I smiled.

"Are you packed because its almost time to go?" Macy asked me.

"Yes I'm all packed I'm just not ready to go back to Forks." I muttered but I know they heard me.

"Bella dont worry its been a long time and this must be hard but we are here to protect you." Erika said with a smile on her face.

"Yea we will be here for you all of us will because were family and we stick together!" Macy shouted.

I held out my arms to my two little sisters and gave them a big hug.

"We...cant...breathe!" Macy and Erika shouted together.

I let go of them,"You don't need to breathe your vampires remember?"

"We know!" They giggled and squeezed me.

"Kids its time to go to the airport!" Axel shouted from downstairs.

"I'll race ya!" I shouted to Macy and Erika. When I got downstairs I saw Chelsea, Danny, Erika, Macy, Damon, Blake, Kyle, Ryan, April and Axel waiting for me. Damon was only 12 when he was changed by Axel. April was 29 when changed by Axel, she became the mother figure of the coven after Axel and her became in love. Ryan was only 16 years old when changed by Axel.

"OK time to go, who's going in what car?" Axel asked. Axel was the father figure and he was 30 when he was changed by an unknown vampire.

"Well I'm going to take my car so Macy, Erika, Kyle and Damon can come with me if they want to." They all nodded.

"Ok you guys can come with me in my car." I smiled.

"OK that leaves 6 of us so Blake and Danny can take there cars while April, Me, Chelsea and Ryan will come with me." Axel told them. Then we all got into the cars and drove to the airport, the drive was nice and easy there. I followed behind Axel and Danny and Blake followed behind me. We got to the airport about 30 minutes after we left the house. I wasn't to happy that we have to leave out cars here and then a lorry would deliver the cars to us, if anyone lay a scratch on my car I would kill them. I have a silver Mercedes Benz while Axel has a silver Ford, Danny has a yellow convertible Lamborghini and Blake has a black BMW. Blake was only 17 years old when he were turned by Axel but Blake was turned with his sisters Macy and Chelsea after a car accident with his siblings and parents, Chelsea was only 16 years old when turned. Danny was also 17 years old but was changed by a unknown vampire.

- Flight -

After we got here we waited for our flight, we had booked a private jet for £300 because it was sunny and we didn't want humans to see us sparkle even though Blake has the power to make us seem human so if we sparkle humans cant see but vampires can. All of us has one power but I will tell you that later.

Our private Jet got here a little while after we got to the airports.

"I'm bored are we there yet?" Erika asked.

"Erika its a 8 hour flight and we just got on." I told her.

"Cant you make it go faster?" Damon asked.

"No Damon I cant." I told him.

"Can we play a game?" Macy asked.

"Yea OK what do you want to play?" I asked.

"Umm truth or dare?" Macy asked.

"OK lets play who wants to play truth or dare?" I asked.

Every ones hand shot up.

"OK Macy can go first." I said.

"Ok I pick...Bella." She said with a smile.

"Ok truth or dare?" I asked with a smile.

"Umm Dare." She said.

"Ok I dare you too...oh I know." I said aloud.

_I dare you to ask Ryan for a hug and then punch him really hard but not too hard ok. I thought to Macy. _After I was turned I had the gift to talk to people through my mind.

She stood up and walked to Ryan, "Ryan can I have a hug?" She asked him in a sweet voice.

"Umm ok?" He said. She opened her arms and gave him a bug hug and then she let go and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He shouted/asked rubbing his arm.

"A dare is a dare" She said as she smiled evily which made us all laugh.

"Thanks Bella." He gave me a glare.

"Aww your welcome." I gave him a evil smile.

"Ok ok whos next?" Asked Blake.

"I think Erika is next." I said.

"Ok I pick...Blake and I pick Truth." She said.

"Ok the other day when I was hunting were you in my room?" He asked as Erika looked away.

"Maybe." She said still looking away.

"I knew it! I thought I told you to stay out of my room when im out how many times have I told you?" Blake asked.

"Umm how many time have I been in your room?" Erika asked.

"Lets see...about 30 times!" He said.

" Oh...then 30 times." She smiled and we all laughed.

"Next! Whos next?" Chelsea asked.

"Umm Damon is next." I said.

"K I pick...Ryan and I pick Dare." He said.

"Ok I dare you too punch Bella hard in the arm." Ryan said with a evil smile.

"Noo not me!" I shouted.

"Sorry Bella but its a dare." Damon said.

_Damon if you punch Ryan instead I will buy you whatever you want but you have to punch Ryan not me ok._

Damon nodded and then he walked over to ryan.

"Damon what are you doing I said punch Bella?" Ryan asked confused. Then Damon punched Ryan in the arm harder than Macy did.

"Ow! Damon I said punch Bella not me!" Ryan whined rubbing his arm.

"Hey she said she would buy me anything I want im not gonna pass that up." Damon said and sat back down making us all laugh.

I got another evil glare from Ryan.

"Oh suck it up you big baby!" I shouted at him with a smile. We played truth or dare the whole way to Forks.

- New Home -

"Ah finally here!" I said as I got outside the plane.

We had to wait until tommorow for our cars to come. Oh great I had just remembered that we had school tommorow and we were attending Forks high. Macy, Damon and Erika are going to attend the elementary school next to Forks high school but they would still be having lunch with us because Erika can compel people.

When I looked at the house it was just the right house for us it had three bathrooms (not that we need bathrooms), it had seven bedrooms one for me and kyle, one for Chelsea and Ryan, one for Blake and Danny, one for April and Axel, one for Macy, one for Erika and one for Damon, there was a living room, a game room, a music room, a kitchen and there was a huge garage for all four cars there was also a swimming pool outside and a garden. Damon, Ryan, Blake, Ryan and Kyle went to the game room while me, Erika, Macy, April, Chelsea, Axel and Danny decided to go into the garden most of us got into the swimming pool and some just sat on the side. For the rest of the night we just relaxed and waited for the next day.

* * *

**There will be more about how and why there were changed in one of the other chapters bye! :)**


	3. School

"Bella,Bella,Bella its time for school come on get ready!" Macy and Erika burst in through the door shouting.

"Im sick I cant go to school!" I shouted sinking into the bed.

"Vampires dont get sick now come on!" They shouted pulling me out of the bed.

"Fine let me get ready." I mumbled.

"OK but you have to be ready soon!" Macy shouted.

"Yea yea." I said while brushing my hair. Then Chelsea and Danny came in.

"Ready for the first day of school?" Danny asked me smiling while she sat down and started playing with her long blonde hair.

"Noo!" I shouted.

"No need to shout...Bella its ok we are here for you." Danny and Chelsea came and gave me a big hug along with Macy and Erika.

Ryan walked past outside and came in,"Aww family hug!" He said trying to hug us.

"No!" We all said breaking up the hug.

"Meanies." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Whatever get out of my room Ryan I am trying to get ready!" I shouted pushing him out the room.

"I dont know what to wear!" I whined to my sisters.

"Its ok we will help you!" My sisters shouted.

Danny was wearing a blue denim shirt with the top and bottom buttons undone and underneath she had a white tank top. She had black tights, over it was a red and black stripe mini skirt and her faviroute white sneakers with her name on it. Danny has long straight blonde hair with black highlights she had left down and her eyes are sky blue. Chelsea was wearing a all black sequin blouse with blue denim skinny jeans and silver sequin sneakers she also had white pearl earings. Her hair is brown with blonde highlights but short and her eyes are topaz. Macy was wearing a black dress with a black bow in front and purple polka dot leggings with her faviroute black/hotpink Ecko plimsols. She has long light brown curly hair she had put into a bun and topaz eyes. Erika had two butterfly clips holding back her long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a grey short sleeve t-shirt with black and white stripe leggings and a black ra ra skirt with her faviroute black converse trainers with her name on it.

"I found the perfect outfit for you!" Danny shouted coming out of my closet with my outfit in her hand. I went to change in the bathroom and then came out. I was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck top with a pink and black skirt with a little black bow and my faviroute black frill t-bar shoes. I decided to leave my hair down for school.

"Ok I think were ready to go!" Chelsea shouted with a smile.

"Umm im taking my car so are you guys going to come with me in my car?" I asked.

"Yea!" They all said together.

"Ok i'll race ya downstairs." I said as I ran downstairs. A second later they were all there.

"Cheater." They all shouted to me.

"I know!" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Ok everyone its time for school Bella and Blake are taking there cars so whos going with who?" Axel asked.

"Oh well Macy, Erika, Danny and Chelsea are coming in my car." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Ok then Damon, Ryan and Kyle will come with me in my car." Blake said as we headed to the garage.

"Bye kids have a great day!" April and Axel shouted from the window as we all got into the cars. I drove at a fast but no to fast pace while Blake was whizzing past me. I picked up speed so we got there 10 minutes later. I parked my car next to Blake's and got out. We all got out of the car to hear nothing but silence and people staring at us.

_How did those girls end up with those guys!_

_Look at those girls! _

_Ugh why is Joey looking at those girls!_

_Oh. My. Gosh! They are soo hot!_

My head was packed with there thoughts and they were very...interesting.

"What haven't these humans seen people before?" Chelsea whispered quietly knowing we would hear.

"Look we gotta go to the office and take Damon, Macy and Erika too school just ignore the...humans." I said quietly.

"Its ok Bella I will take Macy and Erika too school you guys just go in we will meet you at lunch." Damon said with a smile on his face.

"Ok have a good day make sure no one bullies you ok otherwise come tell me." I said and gave all three of them a hug. They returned the hug and giggled.

"Ok Bella... Have a good day guys!" Damon, Macy and Erika shouted as they walked toward the school. When I turned back around everyone was still staring at us.

"Come on guys." I said as I locked my car.

"Still staring at us I thought staring at people was considered rude?" Blake asked but everyone just kept on walking ignoring him. Once we got into the office we asked for our schedule's.

"Hi im Bella Swan these are my adoptive siblings Blake, Ryan, Kyle, Chelsea and Danny. Were new here and we would like our schedules." I said she was just staring at me then she looked down and got our schedules.

"Um thanks..." I said and gave them their schedules.

_Bella's schedule:_

_English- Ms. Benson_

_Biology- _

_Gym- Coach Colin_

Lunch

_Trig- Mrs. June_

_Music- Mrs. Brown_

I had most of my lessons with my family even though I was hoping to have _all_ of the lessons with them. Me, Danny and Chelsea had English so we headed towards there while Kyle, Blake and Ryan had Trig. We walked into the classroom and gave the teacher our slips.

"Ahh you must be the new kids," Oh thanks Ms Obvious, "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Ya ok um Im Bella and these are my sisters Chelsea and Danny, we were all adopted and we just moved to Forks yesterday." I told them.

"Ok would you like to take your seats?" She said.

We walked to the three empty seats at the back of the classroom and then the teacher began talking about something, I dont know I wasn't listening.

" Hi im Tyler, your...uh Bella right?" He asked even though I just told everyone a second ago.

"Yes now what do you want?" I said not looking at him.

" I was just gonna ask if you wanted to-"

" Im not intrested." I said looking away.

" I didn't even finish my sentence." I just ignored him. After class was finished I ran right out of the class room to find Kyle and the guys waiting for me.

"Hey have any fun in class." Kyle asked with a smile.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I answered, "Im sure you know the answer already. How was your class?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Boring of course at least we have the next class together." He said smiling.

The next class was the same exepet Kyle was with me so that was ok. Now it was time for lunch. Me and Kyle walked in to the food hall and sat down at a table we know claimed our own then Chelsea, Danny, Ryan and Blake joined us.

"Hey um wasen't Damon, Macy and Erika supposed to be here? They were gonna have lunch with us." Chelsea asked.

"Oh yea um Im just gonna quickly call Damon." By call I meant speak through my mind since I can send messages and read peoples minds. Even if they didn't have my power they can still talk back to me but only if I talk first.

_Damon are you there umm I thought you were going to have lunch with us?_

_Yeah we are can you come outside for a second? _

_Damon whats wrong?_

_Oh um just come please_

_ok ok im coming_

"Guys Damon wants us to come outside for a second." I said as I got up and they all followed me. When I got outside I saw Damon, Macy and Erika but there were some older boys around 13 standing there in front of them.

"Leave my sister alone!" Damon shouted at boys.

"Why should I?" One of the boys asked.

"Hey whats going on here!" Kyle stepped forward with a angry face.

"They were picking on Macy!" Damon shouted.

"Maybe I was but its none of your concern." The boy said to Kyle.

"It is my concern when its my sister!" Kyle shouted really loud, "What did he do Macy?"

"He pushed me on the ground and then started picking on me," Macy said before whispering so only we could hear, "I was going to do something about it when Damon stopped me."

"So you like picking on my sister?" Kyle asked stepping in front of the boy.

"I...um...uh...no...I didn't do anything." The boy said looking scared.

"Oh so your calling my sister a lier?" Kyle asked.

"No I mean..." The boy couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I think you better apologize to my sister." Kyle said.

"Im sorry!" The boy said before running away while the other two boys following close behind.

Everyone cracked up laughing.

"That was awesome! But I could have taken him down my self you know." Macy said, " Oh and Thanks." She ran to give him a hug and then gave Damon one.

"We dont want to expose our selves as _vampires _remember so dont do anything we will regret."He said and just then the bell rang.

"Oh great more class, I have gym oh wonderful." I muttered knowing they would hear.

"Oh well atleast you have it with me, Chelsea and Blake." Danny said.

"Come on lets go the day will soon be over." I said and walked into the school before hugging Damon, Macy and Erika. The rest of the day passed away quickly and I was glad it was over.

Edward's POV

Today I had just moved to Forks after 25 years, I still wasn't ready to go back but I had no choice I needed to move on. Tomorrow I would be going back to Forks high school not to long away know. We had moved here from Alaska and gotten a house like our old one, there were four bedroom one for me, one for Emmett and Rosalie, one for Alice and Jasper and one for Carlisle and Esme.

Our cars would be here tomorrow morning so it would be here before school, we had a garage that could fit 3 cars but we had 4 cars My Volvo, Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's Jeep. Our house was quite big it has four bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen room, a exersice room and a game room which Emmett loved. I spent the night in my room listening to my music jus waiting for the next day.


	4. Authours note: please read!

Hey I have changed my mind Damon and Chelsea can not read minds they have different power, I have changed the bit where it says they have mind reading in chap 3 anyways Bye and KEEP READING! BY THE WAY IM UPDATING SOON


	5. More school and Cullens

Bella's POV

"Bella! Time for school!" Chelsea shouted while storming into my bedroom.

"Ok im coming let me change." Kyle was already ready and waiting downstairs. I just threw on some clothes and ran down stairs.

"Im taking my car this time." Kyle said.

"Ok but im still taking my car." I said and gave Kyle a kiss.

"Ok I will be right behind you." Kyle said and then he gave me another kiss before walking to his car.

"Bella we are having lunch with you today oh and remember tomorrow we are going shopping... we are still going right?" Macy asked me.

"Of course we are!" Tomorrow was friday so I was going shopping with Macy, Erika, Chelsea and Danny while the guys go hunting.

We got to school and still there were people staring at us! This was getting really annoying. I had parked next to Kyle today in the same spots as yesterday then I hugged Damon, Macy and Erika and wished them a good day.

Kyle had his arms around my waist as we walked into the school.

My first lesson for today was Trig and I had it with Chelsea and Danny. I walked into class and sat down in the back row again with Chelsea next to me and Danny on the table next to us.

**Edward's POV**

Today was the day of school I really didn't want to go today but I had no choice. I drove in my car while Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice went in Emmett's Jeep. We had gotten to school late because our cars came 20 minutes later.

"Hi im Alice Cullen and these are my Siblings Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward we would like our schedules please." Alice asked. The lady at the office muttered something that sounded like _Geez yesterday 9 new kids and 5 more today how many more?. _Hmm there were already new kids yesterday?

"Here are your schedules." She said handing Alice our schedules.

_Edwards schedule:_

_Trig- Mrs. June_

_Gym- Coach Colin_

Lunch

_Art- Ms. Haylen_

_Music- _

Ok first lesson is Trig that is...ah over there I walked into the classroom and gave my slip. I looked at the class and one girl caught my eye she was looking away so all I could see was her hair and the side of her face she kinda reminded me of...No I need to forget her! I took the empty seat in the front row and listened to the teacher go on about something but I was soo bored I wasn't listening. As soon as the bell rang the girl I had seen before ran out the room but I didn't get to see her face two other girls followed after her. I was hoping to have the girl in my second class but she wasen't there why did I even care? Finally it was time for lunch I was met by Alice and Jasper outside my classroom and then we headed for the food hall. We sat down at a empty table and then we were joined by Rosalie and Emmett.

"So how was your day so far?" Alice asked.

"Boring." We all answered.

"Well it wasen't tha-" Alice didn't finish her sentence her eyes just went wide. I tried to turn around but she grabbed my wrist.

"Alice what are you doing what is it?" I asked.

"Dont turn around." She said her eyes still wide.

This didn't stop me I turned around and saw someone I thought I would never see again _Bella. _How was she here and why is she a vampire!

"WHAT! THEM THE MONSTERS THAT LEFT YOU!" I heard some boys at her table shout...Im guessing the monsters are us. I just kept staring at them with wide eyes and my mouth open.

Bella POV

I had Trig first oh how...fun. I had Trig with Chelsea and Danny well at least that would be ok. Just as the teacher started talking a boy walked in but I could only see the side of his face then he turned around...IT WAS HIM! HOW COULD HE BE HERE! OMGOSH THAT MEANS THEY ARE ALL HERE!

Ok ok calm down Bella...breathe...but after all this time why now? I just turned around the whole time and then finally the bell rang. I think I was the first to stand up but I didn't care I just ran out of there with Chelsea and Danny following after me.

"Whats wrong?" Danny asked.

"It was him." That was all I could say.

"Who?" Chelsea and Danny asked confused.

"Edward Cullen." I hated saying his name. They both stiffened and frowned.

"The guy who left you..." Danny said.

"As I said before we will protect you." They both hugged me.

"Oh guys Damon, Macy and Erika are not having lunch with us." I said.

"How do you know?" Chelsea asked.

"Hello...mind reader." I said and smiled.

"Oh ya how can I forget?" She asked.

"Ok we gotta head to class!" We all said then gave each other another hug and walked to our classes. I was soo happy that he wasn't there but I was still sooo bored in this class because I didn't have it with anyone this time. Soon the bell rang and just ran out again to find Kyle, Chelsea, Danny, Ryan and Blake waiting for me. We walked into the lunch hall and then I saw...Them all of them at a table. We just sat down and I looked away.

"Hey look theres some new kids." Ryan said.

"Ryan those are the...Cullens." I whispered. Everyone stiffened just like Chelsea and Danny had.

"WHAT! THEY'RE THE MONSTERS THAT LEFT YOU!" The boys shouted oh great just cause a scene why dont you.

"Shut up! You wanna cause a scene!" I shouted not that it helped.

Then Alice came up to me before I could do anything.

"B-bella is that you?" She asked me with wide eyes.

"I think it best you walk back over to your table." Kyle said pointing to her table.

"I just want to talk to her!" She shouted.

" Alice." I said walking up to her.

"But Bella I-"

"But nothing now go away." I told her while staring at her with cold eyes.

"Im sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't want to leave you! I-" I just sat down and ignored her.

"Guys just sit down...Alice just go back to your table." I said looking at the table. She didn't bother to say anything she just walked over to her table and sat back down. Then they all came over to our table...this is gonna be...interesting.

This time I stood up, "What do you want?" I asked staring at them.

"We want to talk to you and ask how the hell are you here!" Edward asked.

"Well _Edward _after you guys left me Victoria payed me a visit and next thing I know she bit me and Im a vampire." I whispered knowing they could hear me fine.

"Bella I-" Edward started.

"You what your sorry...?" I asked with hatred in my voice.

"I am I didn't know that-" He started again.

"Why dont you just leave now...?" Kyle asked standing beside me.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked looking up and down at Kyle.

"I am Bella's boyfriend and I would like you to leave now." Kyle said staring at Edward. Just then the bell rang.

"Come on guys we have to get to our classes." I said and pulled Kyle along. I gave Kyle a quick kiss and walked towards the Gym oh great Alice and Jasper are here! I just walked towards the changing room and got changed then Alice walked up to me as I got into the Gym.

"Bella please forgive me you dont know how much I have missed you. I didn't want to leave, I really did want to stay we just thought it would be best for you. Please please please please please forgive!" She begged with pleading eyes. I had missed Alice so much but I didn't know if I could trust her anymore.

"Alice I dont know if I can trust you anymore." I saw the hurt in her eyes when I said that.

"Bella please you can trust me!" She just kept begging and begging.

"Bella we really did miss you...all of us did we thought it would be best for you but I guess we were wrong." This time Jasper spoke.

"I...I forgive you." I said and she just jumped up and down and hugged me.

"Thank you so much I will never leave you again!" She screamed.

"Ok ok calm down sheesh..." I told her with a smile.

" I have missed you so much!" She shouted.

"Me too." I told her.

Through Gym we just talked and everything and then finally the bell rang! The next lesson was Biology I had it with Blake.

I walked into the classroom and sat in the back row...Emmett was there on the next table.

"Psstt...pssttt...psstt...pstt-" Emmett kept trying to get my attention but I cut him off.

"I swear if you do that again I will tape your mouth shut." I told him looking at the front of the class.

"Aww I have missed you too." He said.

"Leave me alone." I told him still looking away.

"Please forgive me Be-" He started.

" Mr Cullen is there something you want to share with us?" The teacher cut him off.

"No...sir...I was um..." He started but I couldn't help but laugh.

" Ms Swan is there something funny?" The teacher asked me.

"No sir...sorry sir." I straighted up and said.

"Well then pay attention." He said and went back to teaching.

"Bella please forgive me, I have missed you soo much." He whispered really quietly.

"Emmett just be quiet I swear if you talk again...I will staple your mouth shut!" I whispered back that made him shut up.

He passed me a paper so I opened it.

_Bella please please please please please forgive me!_

I ripped a piece off paper off and then started writing.

_Emmett just leave me alone! _I passed it to him and then he passed me another note.

_Please I didn't want to leave you...none of us did I have missed you sooooooooooooo much please forgive me...your my little sis!_

I gave in a wrote back,

_Fine I forgive you! But shut up and just stop passing me notes!_

He smiled and nodded the last lesson of the day was music.

I saw Rosalie and _him _oh great.

"Bella im sorry I know I have always been mean to you but I was just jealous! Please please please please forgive me!" Wow this came from Rosalie.

"I dont know." I said looking away.

"Please Bella im sorry I have missed you... Im sorry for the way I treated you...Please Bella." She begged some more.

"Ok ok I forgive you!" I whispered and she smiled.

"Bella im sorry I-" _He _said.

"No dont you dare try to say sorry." I said with hatred in my voice and eyes. He shut up and didn't say a word for the rest of the lesson and then finally the bell rang and I just run to the outside of the school, everyone was already there waiting.

"Hey aww I wish it was friday." I whined and Kyle just gave me a peck on the lips. Then the cullens walked out of the school and came towards us. Everyone stiffened when the cullens stopped in front of us.

"Guys its ok I forgave them...well expect _one_..." I said.

"Bella you have to tell us what happened when we left!" Alice shouted giving me a hug.

"Could you come over today with all of your family?" She asked me looking from my family to me.

"Sure but first we need to go home and change and everything ok we will be there in about a hour ok?" I said.

"Ok and Bella we really have-" She started before being cut off.

"Bella! Bella! Hide us Damon is trying to catch us!" Macy and Erika said while giggling.

"Hey thats not fair you cant hide behind Bella!" Damon said.

"Bella who are-" Alice started looking confused.

"These are my two sisters Macy and Erika and this is my brother Damon." I told her after I picked up Erika.

"Bella who is this?" Damon asked.

"These are the Cullens." I said and all three stiffened.

"You mean the ones that left you." Damon growled.

"Damon its ok I forgave them and we are going over to their house in a hour." I told him.

"Fine..." He mumbled.

"Im sorry Alice hes just-" I started.

"No its fine I get it hes part of your family and family stick up for each other." She said with a smile.

"Yea says the one that left Bella all alone." He muttered.

"Damon! Be nice if Bella wants to forgive them then she can now be nice!" Macy shouted to him.

"Thank you Macy." I laughed.

"Ok well we better go now cya in a hour." I said and put Erika down and got into the car.

"Ok cya later!" Alice said waving. I drove at a very fast speed and we got home 10 minutes after we left school.

"Were home! Axel...April could you come here please." I said as I got throught the door.

"Yes Bella?" Axel asked as he and April entered the room.

"The Cullens came to school today and um they want us _all_ to come to their house."

"Ok."

About 20 minutes later we decided to leave the house and visit the Cullens now.

"Im taking my car again so Macy, Danny, Chelsea and Erika can come in my car if they want!" I said they all nodded. Axel took his car so everyone else went with him.

I went at the same speed I had gone before and we got there ten minutes later.

We knocked on the door and Alice opened it.


	6. Introductions

**Bella POV**

**Alice answered the door and then gave me a big hug and welcomed us inside.**

**"Welcome to our home its lovely to meet you!" Carlisle told my family. **

**"Oh please sit down." Esme said with a big smile and then she gave me a big hug.**

**"Its great to see you Bella." Carlisle and Esme said.**

**"Its great to see you both too." I said as I sat down next to Kyle.**

**"Ok ask me anything you want to know." I told them.**

**"Ok what happened after we left?" Alice asked.**

**"OK I will tell you from the beginning. So after you guys left I tried to follow Edward but I fell and hit my head on a rock. When I woke up I was back in my bed, I asked my dad what had happened and he said that Sam Uley found me and brought me back. So anyways I decided to have a stop by the meadow and so I did but Victoria was there...she said she went to pay you a visit but found your house empty and then she followed me. I remember her saying she was going to kill me, I tried to lie and say that you would kill her but it didn't work. The next thing I know shes biting my neck and before she could even lay another finger on me she was killed by a pack of wolves...my best friend...Jacob black was apart of that pack he took me into the forest and waited for all three days until I changed and once I did he left me. Three days later I decided I needed to go hunting even though I had no idea how, that's when I met Kyle we talked for a while and then he asked me if I wanted to join Axel's coven...I agreed. They were all loving and very welcoming shortly after me and Kyle became a couple and here I am 25 years later. A week later I discovered I have the power to read minds and I am also immune to other vampires powers." I told them.**

**"Oh Bella I am so sorry we left you." Alice said and gave me another hug.**

**"Alice please don't be sorry Im happy now I have the perfect family and the best boyfriend." I saw the hurt in Edwards eyes at that moment.**

**"Ok do you want me to introduce you to my family?" I asked.**

**They all nodded.**

**"OK that's Axel, April, Chelsea, Danny, Ryan, Blake, Damon, Macy, Erika, Kyle and me!" I said with a smile.**

**"How were you guys changed and why?" Emmett asked.**

**"Ah OK I guess I will tell you their stories." I said.**

**"Ok so first was Axel, he was changed when he was 30 about 150 years ago but he does not know who changed him. He does not have any information on his human life. Shortly after he was changed he started the coven well family," I paused,**

**"Next to join the coven was April about 70 years she had cancer but did not know she passed out when she was walking back from shopping luckily Axel found her but she was dying anyway so he changed her...she was only 25 years old. She remembers some things about her human life like her family, she had a older brother and a younger sister who kept in contact she also had a niece and nephew both her brothers. Axel and April fell in love and became a couple," I paused and looked at their faces, "Then came Damon..." Damon put his hand up to let them know who he was..."he was found 30 years ago by Axel after he had been hit by a car and left to die when he was only 12 years old, he had a 1 year old sister, a 15 year old brother, a 10 year old sister and a 14 year old sister, his parents were divorced and didn't get along. He went for a walk after he had a argument with his mother then a speeding car hit him, he then joined the family and then a week later he discovered he had a gift he can freeze time." They all looked at Damon but he was looking at the floor. "After him came Macy, Chelsea and Blake their all real siblings," They all put up there hands to let them know who they were, "They were also found by Axel after their dad lost control of their car and it rolled over...their parents and brother Daniel did not survive. They were found unconscious and dying so Axel knew he had to change them that was 28 years ago. Macy was only 11 while Chelsea was 16 and Blake was 17 years old. Macy has the gift of telekinesis while Chelsea can change the weather and Blake can make us seem human so if I go into the sun and sparkle humans cant see only vampires." They all looked at them and then I continued. "Erika was changed 27 years ago after she was stabbed by her abusive mother. She was only 9 years old when she was changed into a vampire. when she was 5 her father died and her mother just lost it and took all of her anger out on Erika. Axel found her in her home screaming in pain while her mother was passed out drunk. Her gift is to compel people," I paused before continuing,"Then 26 years later came Kyle he was in a fire and suffered multiple burns although he got out alive he was minutes away from dying. He was found by Axel just seconds later and he knew at that point he would have to change Kyle. He was only 19 years old, his parents were away on holiday so he was left to look after the house. He has the power to control and make fire." **

**"Then there came me and well you know what happened so I will not explain, After me there was Danny that was 5 years after I was changed she had already be changed by a unknown vampire and so we asked if she wanted to join the family and she agreed. We discovered her gift a day later she can control freeze people and control water. The last person to join was Ryan, he ran away from home because his parents were never at home and were never there for him that was only 3 years after we found Danny. He was walking by a lake when he tripped and fell into the water unconscious soon after Axel saw him and found he had to much water in his lungs so he decided to change him...he was only 16 years old. His gift is to turn invisible." I told them everything.**

**"We better get going its getting late." I told them as I got up.**

**"Oh ok thank you for coming oh and Bella we have to catch up! How about a slumber party tomorrow after school!" She shouted excited.**

**"Oh Alice I promised Macy and Erika that I would take them shopping after school. You can come if you like." I knew she would say yes.**

**"Yes yes yes!," See she said yes...three times," Of course! But I still wanna do the slumber party!" She shouted.**

**"OK um we can have it at my house tomorrow after shopping Rosalie can come too." I told her.**

**"OK! Well cya tomorrow then! Cant wait!" She shouted.**

**Just as I was about to walk out the door a hand grabbed me.**

**"Bella wait." Edward of course its him.**

**"What?" I asked him turning around.**

**"Please forgive me." He said with pleading eyes.**

**"I do forgive you Edward but I just want to be friends OK." It was true I did only want to be friend with Edward, all of my feeling for him had gone after I met Kyle.**

**"Thank you Bella." He said pulling me into a quick hug.**

**"OK bye! Cya tomorrow!" I shouted walking out the door.**


	7. AN Must Read!

This story is now discontinued I dont really want to write it anymore I have lost all interest! I will be writing more stories but I dont know when. I have deleted my other 2 stories Escape no fear and How the twilight couples met since I find them HORRIBLE!

Ok just wanted to clear it up Im mostly going to be writing Twilight stories. **Byee!**


End file.
